


He Watches, They Play, And Laugh At His Display

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [9]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Cuckolding, F/F, Female Reader, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Mary and James what a lovely couple~(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	He Watches, They Play, And Laugh At His Display

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Mary moaned as the woman above her thrusted her fingers in her, her forehead coated in sweat, the woman tugged roughly at Mary's nipples, groping her soft mounds of flesh. She bucked into her hands, the woman moaned due to the toy inserted into her pussy, her arousal leaked onto the carpet, as did Mary's.

The bed creaked lightly, the woman took out her fingers causing Mary to whine softly, the woman then positioned her legs with Mary's in a scissoring sort of way. She pulled the toy out of herself, and then pushed it gently into Mary, the blonde moaned loudly.

The husband of the blonde sat on a chair, his fingers wrapped around himself, pumping his cock slowly. The woman inserted the other side of the toy in her pussy, and began to scissor with it, there hips grinded against each other's clit, filling them with even more pleasure.

The two women moaned in unison, cumming on the toy, soaking the bed with there cum. This caused James to spill his cum onto his hand, leaking over his fingers and onto his pants.


End file.
